The Daughter of Death: The Road to Redemption
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: Ariadne know she isn't done yet. She still has to make true on her promise to go back to Nik. And what about this girl who keeps appearing in her dreams? She's killed too many to forget, but the Daughter of Death is ready for what ever is thrown at her. This is a sequel to The Daughter of Death: The Underworld's Weakness.
1. Of Princesses and Pyromaniacs

The Daughter of Death: The Road to Redemption

Chapter 1: Of Princesses and Pyromaniacs

My words to Annabeth were true. I took a very long nap.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself.

I am Princess Ariadne. I am Daughter of Death. I am the Underworld's Weakness. I've looked Death in the eyes, punched Fear in the face, and fought with Love. But you can call me Ari.

After campfire, I went right to bed and didn't wake up until lunchtime. I only woke up then because there was a knocking at my door.

"Come in." I called, hoping for Nico or Annabeth.

It wasn't either of them though.

It was Piper. A girl I had never spoken to, and only had seen once before.

My only thought was that she looked like a princess. A real one, unlike me.

Neither of us spoke for a second.

Piper broke the silence with "You need to brush your hair."

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry," She instantly apologized. "My siblings are rubbing off on me." She frowned. "I haven't introduced myself. Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"I know," I said. "Jason has told me a lot about you."

This wasn't true, but I knew she would like to hear that. I was right.

She grinned. "I was told to get you to eat."

I nodded. "Let me dress and I'll be right out."

She left, shutting the door behind her.

It was hard to believe that the girl that had just left, had fought in a war. She was too beautiful to have seen horrid things.

Jason and Percy had an aura of sadness that made it obvious. Hazel and Frank were so sad and beaten up it was clear. Annabeth looked as if she had been through too much. Leo I hadn't met, but I had been told he was crazy. Piper however seemed unaffected by the war that had gone on.

Maybe she was stronger than she looked.

As I dressed, I wondered why Jason hadn't spoken of her.

I walked downstairs, wearing jeans and a Camp shirt.

Piper was waiting for me downstairs. We walked, without a word, to the dining commons.

I sat down with Hazel at the Hades table. I looked around.

"Where's Nico?" I asked Hazel.

She shrugged. "Nico never stays in one place for too long. He's either at Camp Jupiter, or in the Underworld."

"You think he might be dead and you aren't worried?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked. "Ooooh. No, not dead, just in the Underworld. He almost lives there sometimes."

I nodded.

Lunch was quiet. At least it was until a pyromaniac ran in screaming. He was literally on fire.

"Piper!" The boy yelled. "Hazel! Annabeth! Percy! Jason! Anyone! Come quickly!"

"That's Leo." Hazel said standing up. "We should go."

The boy, Leo, ran out of the pavilion. Jason and Piper stood up at the same time as I did. Percy and Annabeth followed the group as we ran after Leo into the woods.

Leo had led us to a large building in the woods.

"Bunker nine." Hazel told me. "Leo's workshop."

He was inside, still on fire, but didn't seem bothered by it.

Then he looked down at himself.

"Oops," Leo said and the fire went out.

Piper looked a little surprised. "Leo," She said. "Would you explain what happened?"

I felt a need to tell Piper everything about everything.

I blinked.

"Charmspeak," Hazel whispered to me. "You get used to it."

"I've finally found a way back to the island!" Leo jumped up and down. "I'm finally going to see her again!"

"Okay," Piper said calmly. "Would you finally explain who, her is?"

"Calypso," Leo said.

Percy turned pale as a sheet and fell over backwards. He passed out.

"Geez," Leo said. "Didn't expect that reaction from him."

Annabeth grew interested in her shoes.

Piper looked confused. "What just happened?"

"I think… Percy met Calypso once. He refuses to talk about it." Annabeth said.

Leo nodded. "He did. She hates him."

"Oh, gods," Piper said. "For heaven's sake, someone just wake Percy up."

Annabeth bent down and slapped her boyfriend across the face.

Percy sat up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Tell me I didn't just hear what I heard." Percy said.

"You heard it," I said wanting to be in the conversation. "Are you alright?"

"How did I not notice the smoking hot girl in the room?" Leo said and winked at me.

"I'm fine," Percy said ignoring Leo.

Leo winked at me again.

"Anyone against me punching Leo in the face?" I asked.

"Well," Jason said. "I think it'd be fine."

Leo was smiling.

"Leo," Piper said. "You do realize, she just asked if it was okay to kill you, right?"

"What, but she said…" Leo started.

"Not the point," Annabeth said with a faint smile. "What's the big important reason that we are all here?"

"Oh, yeah," Leo said. "Wait, where's Frank?"

"Does this guy ever go visit society?" I asked.

"I'm impressed, Ari," Jason said. "You just cracked two jokes."

"Where's Frank?" Leo asked again.

"Camp Jupiter," Annabeth said. "Reyna died, Frank had to go back, and Ari woke up from a two thousand year sleep and then went on a quest with Jason and Nico while you were in here. So, why are we all here?"

Leo set himself on fire again. "I need your help searching for Ogygia."

**(A/N Missed me? Here is the first chapter. Review. If you were following the first one, follow this one.)**


	2. Smiles Hide a Broken Man

**(A/N To Mnlight M: Thanks, Thanks. Of course she will. I am updating, aren't I? Remember italics are Greek. There is a sentence of Spanish in here, if I translated it wrong online, don't kill me.)**

Chapter 2: Smiles Hide a Broken Man

Percy looked sad. "No man finds Ogygia twice, Leo."

"Percy," Leo joked. "I am no man. I am a boy! Besides what do you care?"

Percy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You left her and forgot about her!" Leo yelled suddenly angry.

Percy paled even more. "I never forgot. After the Titan war, as part of my reward I told the council to pardon her and all the other peaceful Titan kind."

"He did," Annabeth cut in. "But down there," She spoke the word there carefully. "Facing the aria I was cursed to think he had abandoned me. She cursed him."

Everyone stood in silence. Even I knew that it was rare for Percy or Annabeth to talk about their time in Tartarus. Even Leo didn't say anything.

"_Redemption is not an easy road to walk upon unless you are seen." _I said.

"Hot and philosophical," Leo said.

I didn't understand why he said hot, but it was obvious he was hitting on me.

"I am Daughter of Death. I've looked Death in the eyes, punched Fear in the face, and fought with Love. And if you flirt with me one more time, I will rip your throat out." I said.

"Um…" Leo said. "Okay?"

"Leo," Jason said. "You didn't get rejected that hard even with Khione or my sister."

Everyone, even Leo and me, laughed.

"Really, Jason," Piper said. "I don't think that's demigodly possible."

"Hey! Hey!" Leo said. "My word. Only I use my word."

Leo laughed and smiled along with the rest of us, but I could feel something off. I looked him in the eye and I saw a scared little boy. I saw a tortured soul. I saw a broken human being.

"Guys," Jason said. "I don't know about you, but I want to go finish lunch."

Everyone laughed. Soon it was just me and Leo in the bunker.

He sat down and started tinkering with something from his belt. I leaned against a wall.

"You should go have lunch," Leo said shyly.

"I'm not hungry," I said. "Are you alright?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Where I come from, it's custom to ask if someone's alright when they seem down." I said. "Are you alright?"

"Where do you come from?" Leo asked.

"Greece, in a sense," I said. "I died there two thousand years ago."

Leo nodded.

"Where do you come from?" I asked.

"Texas," He said.

I nodded, not really knowing where that was. "Why the act?" I asked. "Why pretend to be fine? Why not show how broken you are?"

"I don't want to seem weak," Leo said. "I'm already the useless one. So let me ask you something."

"What?" I said.

"Why do you pretend to be fine? Why not show how broken you are?" Leo said. "No somos tan diferentes."

"What?" I asked.

"We aren't that different." He said.

"What language is that?" I asked.

Leo smiled. "Spanish."

"_That's amazing._" I said, then noticed what language I had spoken. "Sorry, Greek automatically comes out sometimes."

"No problem." Leo smiled. "I used to do that with Spanish."

I laughed.

"There is no way you are related to Nico." Leo joked.

I smiled. "I'm not. The Daughter of Thanatos at your service." I did a bow.

Leo's mouth dropped.

I laughed.

Leo smiled like a little kid.

I stopped laughing and looked at the boy beside me. "Smiles hide a broken man," I said. "Or boy."

"So, Ari right?" Leo said.

I nodded.

"Thank you, Ari."

"So what's your big plan?" I asked.

"Festus finally tracked the island," Leo said. "Once we get there, we wing it."

"You really love this girl," I said.

"Um… well… you could say… well," Leo stuttered.

"It seems like something I would do, for Nikias." I said. "Percy doesn't mean to hurt her, or anyone, you know."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Let's go have some lunch," Leo said. "I'll finish calibrating this later."

"Yeah," I said.

We walked out into the woods and towards the camp.

"Everyone thinks you're crazy, Leo," I said. "I don't think so."

Leo smiled. "Thanks."

I started to whistle as we walked. I realized I was whistling the nursery rhyme, my father had taught me.

I started to sing it.

"_Hush hush you never know_

_Just when the worst of you will show_

_Just bring the best out they will see_

_The person that you call me"_

You have a beautiful singing voice." Leo said.

I blinked. "What did you just say?"

You have a beautiful singing voice." Leo repeated.

Nik said those exact words the day I met him.

"I… I…"

"Déjà vu?" Leo asked.

"Bless you," I said, thinking he sneezed.

"No, no, no. I said déjà vu. It means I've seen this before."

"Heard this before," I said. "But yes."

Leo smirked a little.

We walked up to the dining commons.

I sat down alone at the Hades table. Hazel must have finished eating.

I walked to the Hades cabin. It was empty so I laid down on one of the beds.

I felt the world disappear as I fell asleep.

I see a girl, whom I have only seen once before in a dream, but I recognize her.

Aurelia. The Roman girl who ran to Vitalis after I killed him.

She stood in a Roman city by a fountain. She was crying. Or praying, maybe.

"I want that girl dead," She said. "Please, by the gods I hope she died."

A boy ran over to her.

"Aurelia," He said. "You need to eat something."

"What do you care?" She screamed at him. "Your leader, Vitalis is dead and you don't even care."

"Aurelia, you are our leader, too," The boy said. "We need you to eat something."

"Go away, Anicetus," Aurelia said. "Unless you have anything important to say."

"We have captured a Greek spy," Anicetus said. "You should meet him."

"Oh, go burn your bears." Aurelia said.

The dream shifted.

It showed a young woman on an island. Maybe this was Calypso.

"Leo," The girl said. "I know you aren't able to come back, but please try."

I snapped awake to someone standing over me.

**(A/N :D. Remember that reviewers *HINT HINT* get blue cookies. (::)(::)(::).)**


	3. Horror Stories

**(A/N If you look then you'd know that this story is Adventure/Tragedy. MWAHAHAHA.)**

Chapter 3: Horror Stories

There was someone standing over me.

"Ari," Nico's voice said. "It's just me."

I sat up and looked around. It was nighttime.

"Nico," I said. "What's going on?"

"We have to go," Nico said. "Now. No time to explain."

I grabbed my still packed bag.

"Let's go," I said.

Nico grabbed my shoulder and we shadow-traveled away.

We appeared in New Rome. It was a few hours earlier here and the sun was just setting.

People were milling around like usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked Nico.

He didn't respond, but we walked to the principia.

I knew as soon as we walked in, what was wrong.

Dakota stood by Frank's desk pacing back and forth.

"Where's Frank?" I asked.

"That's the problem," Nico said. "We don't know."

"If any of the legionnaires find out he's missing, then we'll be in so much trouble," Dakota said. "What are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Dakota," I said and fished something out of my back pack.

I handed Dakota the Kool-Aid flask and he drank it.

"Thanks," Dakota said. "What do we do?"

"We search Camp Jupiter first," I said trying to stay calm. "Nico goes and checks the city, Dakota, you can search all the training areas, and I'll check his house."

Dakota and Nico nodded.

"Go!" I yelled.

We all ran out of the principia. I ran toward the praetor's house.

The door was locked.

"Great," I muttered.

I looked up. The second story window was open.

It was stupid, but I started climbing up the outside of the building. I got all the way to the window and fell into the house. There was blood on the floor.

I searched the room, which was a bedroom, but there was nothing abnormal except the blood.

I ran from room to room with no luck. I checked the last room on the second floor and lying on the ground was a piece of paper.

I ran over and picked it up. It read:

_-Ari_

_Somehow, I just know that you will be the one to read this. You must promise to do a few things for me. Tell Hazel to burn the firewood, she will know what I'm talking about. Tell her that I'm so, so sorry. The remaining of the seven must work together. If they lose hope then all is lost. The seven are my family, make sure they remember that. Please remember that they are also your family. Hazel will need your guidance. Percy will lose hope, make sure he stays strong. Annabeth and Piper will need help, but will pretend to be fine. Leo won't even know for days, I'm sure, but tell him to let out his anger. Jason needs to come home. Make sure Nico knows that he isn't alone. That Hazel isn't the only one who cares. None of this makes sense to you yet, I'm sure, but it all will in time. I want to thank you a million times over for giving me hope, Ariadne. Good luck, Ari. You are a hero and don't you forget it. _

_-Frank_

The page had a splatter of blood at the bottom.

No, no, no, no this couldn't be happening. This couldn't be what I thought. I sat there in stunned silence for a second before rushing down the stairs.

I ran through room after room looking for another clue. Something to figure out what had happened to Frank. Where was he?

I ran into the entry hall, where I had first seen the picture of the seven. On the floor, with a gladius through his chest and covered in blood was Frank.

"Frank," I said kneeling beside him. "FRANK!"

"Ari," He said. "Promise me."

"I won't have to," I said. "I'll… I'll go get a medic or something."

"Promise me, Ariadne!" Frank yelled.

"I promise," I said. "Please don't die."

"It's okay, Ari," Frank said.

"No, it's not. It isn't okay," I said.

"Maybe you just need to find the rainbows in it." Frank said.

"Don't die," I said. "Hazel needs you. This camp needs you. I need you, Frank."

"I'll get to see my mom, again," Frank said. "Tell Hazel how sorry I am. Tell everyone. Don't be too hard on yourself, Ari."

"Frank!" I yelled.

He spoke no more.

I sat on his floor and cried.

I heard a banging on the door.

"Ari," Dakota's voice said. "Ari!"

I got up and opened the door. Dakota saw the tears in my eyes before he saw Frank.

"Oh, no," Dakota said. "No, no, no."

I sobbed again.

Dakota reached to grab my hand, but I pulled away.

"Two praetors, dead at my feet," I said.

"Ari," Dakota said. "It isn't your fault."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who I was, Dakota," I said with menace in my voice. "If you knew what I've done."

"Ari…"

"Here," I said, thrusting the note at Dakota. "He left this."

Dakota sniffled as he read the letter.

"I give up, Dakota." I said. "Too many people have died because of me."

**(A/N I'm not crying. I'm cutting onions. Yes I know that I wrote this, but I love Frank. Review.)**


	4. Given Up

**(A/N Sorry that this one is so short. TRY MY NEW ONE-SHOT, Me the Tree.)**

Chapter 4: Given Up

Dakota went to get help, leaving me alone in the praetor's house. I stared sadly at the picture that I had last seen only a week ago. I had seen it while a worried boy remembered. Now I saw it as a dead leader lay at my feet.

I pulled the picture off the wall and stuck it and Frank's note into my bag. I tried to calm down. Why did Nico have to wake me and bring me here? Why couldn't he have woken Hazel to help search for Frank?

I rubbed the tears out of my eyes, but it wasn't much use. A fresh group of sobs escaped me.

"I give up!" I yelled to the empty room. "I'm done! I can't do this anymore! I've given up! I GIVE UP!"

Nico appeared beside me.

"Ari," He said kindly. "It's alright."

"It's not alright!" I screamed. "How many people have to die before the Fates are pleased?"

"Everyone dies in time," Nico said. "I truly did like Frank. He was one of the few people who was never freaked out by me. We will all miss him."

"You don't care!"

"I really do," Nico said.

Some legionaries filed in to help carry their leader's body away. A few had tears in their eyes, but most were emotionless. Dakota walked over to me, crying his eyes out.

None of us spoke. Dakota reached out to comfort me, but I pulled away once again.

"I'm going to go find out about who's currently in charge," Nico said. "I'll find you in a few hours, Ari."

Dakota and I sat on the floor, alone.

"You can't give up, Ari," Dakota said quietly. "Not after everything you've done."

"You don't understand," I said, "and you never will."

"Why?" He asked. "Why can't you explain to me?"

"I don't want anyone else to run away," I said. "I don't want to have you leave."

"Why would I leave?"

"You'd be too afraid to do anything else." I said sadly.

"I won't run away," Dakota promised.

"You say that now," I said.

"You need a nap," Dakota said.

"A nap sounds good," I said.

I stood up and Dakota led me to the barracks on the other side of camp.

I laid down on one of the empty beds and fell asleep.

Aurelia stood in what looked like a prison.

"Where is the spy?" She asked coldly.

The boy from my last dream led her down the hallway to a cell.

I gasped. In the cell was Nik.

"What were you looking for?" Aurelia asked him without emotion.

"Nothing," Nik said. "Nothing that applies to you."

"Everything applies to me in my city," Aurelia stated. "So, what were you looking for?"

"Te pedicabo," Nik said.

The Roman boy stepped forward as if to punch him, but Nik backed away into the corner of his cell.

"Kill him, Philocrates," Aurelia said.

Philocrates smiled. "With pleasure."

Nik laughed. It was a cold, dry laugh. It was laugh that hid pain.

Aurelia raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny?"

"You will not make me talk with threats," Nik said cruelly. "I killed many of your kin as your soldiers have killed many of mine. Vitalis, was it?"

"Who was that girl?" Aurelia asked without emotion. "The one that killed him."

"Oh, Ariadne?" Nik said. "Yes, she enjoyed that very much."

Nik was being horrible to her. Of course, I had just died so he must be mourning. Still though.

"You… you… you…"

"I think I'll leave now," Nik said. He disappeared from the cell.

"That revealed so much," Philocrates said.

"It did?" Aurelia asked. "My thoughts are a bit scrambled."

"He is worried we might find out what he was doing, he loved that girl, she is dead, and he is a Son of Hades." Philocrates said.

Aurelia took a second to process that. "Yes, I think you're right. I am going to go lay down for a while."

I woke with a start and for a second, wondered why I felt so sad. Frank. I remembered. Frank is dead.

Nik gave up. He took stupid risks without a care for his life. I have given up. I will do anything to redeem myself.

I cry into the pillow.

**(A/N Te pedicabo means f*** you in Latin according to Google translate. Don't kill me if it's wrong. Sad… what do you think about her dream? Review and tell me. Or review and give me a paragraph on Narnicorns (Narwhals/Unicorns). I really don't care just review!)**


	5. Farewell

**(A/N Review already guys! I mean it's chapter five and I have one review! Please! I feel like no one likes this story. *Puppy-dog eyes*)**

Chapter 5: Farewell

Nico walked into the barracks.

"Ari," He said. "We should go back to Camp. They'll be looking for you.

I rubbed my eyes. "Let's go. No use wasting time."

Nico grabbed my shoulder and I felt the world disappear.

We appeared on the hill. I walked down it slowly to the dining commons. It was about noon in New York, so everyone was eating.

"Ari," Hazel said as I sat down. "Where were you?"

"Camp Jupiter," I said. "Nico needed some help."

"How's Frank?" She asked.

I looked down at my shoes.

"Hazel," Nico said quickly. "Maybe we should go inside and talk."

Her face fell. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

She started to sob.

Percy ran over. "What's wrong?"

"Frank's dead," Nico said.

Percy turned pale. "Oh, gods. Frank."

Percy Jackson started to cry. Not loudly weeping like Hazel, but I saw tears fall from his eyes.

I couldn't help it, I started crying.

"Hazel," I said. "He left a note, would you like to read it?"

She dried her eyes.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my bag.

She read the first few lines silently then read aloud, "Tell Hazel to burn the firewood. Tell her that I'm so, so sorry. The remaining of the seven must work together. If they lose hope then all is lost. The seven are my family, make sure they remember that."

All four of us were silent for a minute.

"Find Annabeth, Jason, and Piper and tell them to meet us in bunker nine," Hazel tells Percy.

Percy and Nico ran off to do this.

"Hazel," I said. "I'm not going to tell you it'll be alright. It won't be alright for a long time, if ever. Frank was sorry, so, so, sorry. You can't stop fighting. I don't even know if there's an enemy, but I do know that there are friends. Frank was a great guy, Hazel. He shouldn't have died."

"How did he die?" Hazel asked.

"A sword through his chest." I said sadly.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, yet, but I will find out."

"Come on," Hazel said. "Let's go,"

We were halfway to the forest when I tripped over a gold bar.

"What the…"

Hazel pointed her hand at it and it ran into the ground leaving nothing more than a hole.

We walked into bunker nine without another word.

Leo stood on a ship hammering something.

"Leo!" I yelled.

He dropped the hammer.

"What's up?" Leo said.

Hazel started to cry again.

"Oh, great," I said. "Look what you did."

He jumped down onto the ground and ran over.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Frank…" I glanced at Hazel. "…Moved again. To a place very far away. Where we can't visit."

"What do you… ooh." Realization dawned on Leo's face. "Ooh."

Leo put his head down.

The rest of the group ran in.

"Oh, Hazel," Piper said. "I can't believe it."

Piper threw her arms around Hazel.

"It'll be all right," She said, working charmspeak in. "You're going to be fine."

"Hazel," Nico said. "I'm going to kill whoever it was that…"

Nico didn't finish the sentence.

"He left a note," I said, my voice quivering. I pulled the paper out and read a part of the note, "Hazel will need your guidance. Percy will lose hope, make sure he stays strong. Annabeth and Piper will need help, but will pretend to be fine. Leo won't even know for days, I'm sure, but tell him to let out his anger. Jason needs to come home. Make sure Nico knows that he isn't alone. That Hazel isn't the only one who cares."

"He thought I wouldn't know," Leo quivered. "He thought I didn't care?"

"It isn't that, Leo," I said. "You are a bit of a hermit."

There was silence.

"We are going to get your mind off of this," Leo said suddenly. "All aboard."

Jason shuffled his feet. "No."

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I have to go to Camp Jupiter, Leo," Jason said. "I'm sorry that I can't help you with the search, but I have to go. I have to go home."

"Oh," Leo said. "Okay."

"Wait," I said. "Jason, I'm… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jason asked.

"For that first day," I said. "When I almost killed you."

We both knew what I meant. I was sorry for judging him that first day.

Jason grinned. "Good luck, Ari."

Jason kissed Piper, then turned and walked out of bunker nine.

"Let's go," I said. "Where ever we need to go."

"All aboard," Leo called with less enthusiasm. "All aboard for Ogygia."

I remembered my promise to Nik. I was going to help Leo and then I would go see Nik again. One way or another.

**(A/N Soo… how was it? Review, seriously. I'm convinced you guys hate this story.)**


	6. Stuck

Chapter 6: Stuck

I stood on the ship, wondering what in the world Leo was thinking.

"Okay," Leo ran onto the deck. "We're good to go everybody."

"Great," Percy said with a fake smile.

"There's no river here," I said, "how do we get the ship into a river or ocean?"

"We don't," Leo smirked. "Just watch."

The ship moved straight up in the air with one big jerk.

A small scream escaped me. None of the others seemed fazed.

Leo went to work on the 'engine', whatever that was. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth went downstairs into one of the cabins. Percy disappeared to somewhere. Nico paced the deck.

After about five minutes of watching Nico walk in circles, I asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ari," He said. "Just worried about Hazel."

He stopped pacing and stared off into the air.

"Why?" He asked after a few more minutes.

"Why what?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you had some inspiration for me."

"What did you do for inspiration before I showed up?"

"I didn't," Nico said.

"Well, I'm not in an inspirational mood," I said. "Think about it, Nico. The world, the fates, the gods, none of them care about us. We're just pieces in their game. When one of us… one of us dies, they don't care."

"No," Nico said. "Don't you dare think like that. People who thought like that caused the second titan war."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked. "Who even cares anymore?"

"Ari…"

"No, you don't get it. You don't get it at all. I've lost so much just for a idiot boy to tell me that I'm not allowed to be bitter!"

Silence.

"Ari…" Nico said. "I know you've lost a lot."

"Nico," I said. "That day I met you, you told me you'd spoken to Nik. What did he say?"

"He said," Nico voice shook. "The road to redemption is filled with good intentions, but is paved with horrible deeds. He told me he killed himself just because of thoughts like yours. He was too bitter to carry on."

I said nothing, but felt tears falling down my face.

"That… that… that _imbecile. How could he?_"

"Ari," Nico said. "You switched to Greek again."

"_I did?_"

"Still doing it."

I concentrated on English.

"_Okay, I think I've got it."_

"No, you don't."

"_I give up_," I yelled. "_Why am I having so much trouble with English for Zeus' sake?_"

"Calm down, Ari."

"_Ugh_."

Annabeth ran up, closely followed by Piper and Hazel.

"We heard yelling," Annabeth said. "What's wrong?"

"Ari's having some trouble speaking in English," Nico said.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"She's stuck in Greek,"

"_Yes and it's so annoying._" I said. "_I can no longer speak in English for some absurd reason._"

"Why do you use bigger words when speaking in Greek?" Nico asked.

"_What do you mean?_" I asked.

"You called me an idiot, but a minute ago in Greek you said imbecile. And just now you said the word absurd." Nico said.

"_I don't know,_" I said. "_Greece used more etiquette._"

"Not important," Annabeth said. "Why's she stuck?"

I shrugged.

Hazel sniffled. "Maybe when her emotions get higher, she has more trouble with English."

"Good idea," Annabeth said. "Try calming down, Ari."

Calm. Calm. Calm.

"Okay," I said. "This isn't going to work."

"Ummm…" Piper said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're speaking English, right now." Piper stifled a laugh.

"Ugh," I said. "I give up."

Soon, we were all laughing, even Hazel.

"I need a nap," I said. "Anywhere I can sleep?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "You can take…" She glanced at Hazel. "…Jason's cabin."

Piper led me down the stairs to a hallway.

"That one," She said and pointed at a door, "is Jason's. Go sleep."

She ran back up the stairs. I wasn't really that tired, but I had to get away.

"No," a voice said. "No, no, no."

It was coming from one of the room's. Maybe Percy's?

"Annabeth," Percy said. "NO!"

I pulled open the door to Percy's room. He was on the floor, tossing and turning.

"Percy!" I yelled. "Wake up, Percy!"

"Ahh!" He yelled one last time and opened his eyes.

"Ari," He said. "Thanks."

"Another nightmare?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Percy," I asked, "have you ever wanted to just… I don't know… give up?"

"Yes," He said. "So many times. That never stopped me though. I reminded myself why I had to keep going."

"What would you do if you didn't have a reason to keep going?" I asked.

"I'd probably be dead," Percy said. "Annabeth is my reason and she's kept me alive many times, too."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Okay."

"Ooh," Percy said. "We aren't talking about me, are we?"

I shook my head. "Percy," I said. "Today, I got stuck in Greek. I wasn't able to speak English and I'm afraid that… that…"

"That what?"

"That it means I'm going to be too stuck in my past to focus on the future. Too stuck in Greek to focus on English." I said. "I give up, Percy!"

"Oh."

**(A/Nsoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, What do you think? I am not one of those authors who will not post unless they get reviews, BUT IF I DON'T GET SOME REVIEWS, I WILL KILL A CHARACTER. MWAHAHAHA.)**


	7. For Rome

Chapter 7: For Rome

No one even understands! I… I shouldn't even be alive. I don't want to…

I heard a scream from above.

"What was that?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Let's go find out."

We ran up the stairs.

There was no one in sight.

"Ow," Percy yelled. He spun around. "Oh, Hades."

"What?" I asked. The only thing here were birds.

"Stymphalian Birds!" He yelled. "Get below!"

"Why?" I asked.

Then, they attacked Percy.

"Go!" I yelled. "Get below! They don't seem to like me!"

He seemed to get an idea and ran below. To me, the birds were just birds.

I reached out and touched one. It fell dead.

The birds flew around in a fury, but they didn't bite.

"Nico!" I yelled. Where was everyone? "Piper! Leo! Hazel! Annabeth! Anyone!"

"Ari," Nico ran into my sight fighting off the birds. "Get below with everyone else."

"No" I said. "You go. They can't hurt me."

"Leo, you're a genius!" Percy yelled from below.

I heard a loud noise. It was some kind of horrible music, maybe?

Percy ran upstairs holding a metal contraption that the sound came from.

"Now what?" I asked over the noise.

"Frank can…" He voice fell. "I mean, can you shoot a bow?"

I shrugged. "I'll give it a shot."

"Was that a pun?" Percy asked.

"A what?"

"Never mind."

Percy ran downstairs and came up again with a bow and quiver.

"Try to shoot them." He said. "I'm a horrible shot."

I picked up the bow. It must be Frank's.

"For Frank," I muttered under the noise.

I lifted the arrow to the bowstring and shot it.

A bird fell.

I shot arrow after arrow. Percy and Nico ran and retrieved arrows for when I ran out.

Maybe the gods had wanted to be kind to me, or maybe I was just good with a bow, but I killed every one of those birds.

"Get everyone above," I ordered. "We need to talk."

"It's safe!" Percy yelled.

Everyone filed up the stairs.

"Did anyone get nipped?" I asked.

"We all did," Piper said.

"Not me,"" I said. "Birds don't like me."

"That's amazing," Piper said. "They didn't touch you?"

"It isn't amazing, don't you get it?" I yelled. "I'm a disease!"

"You saved our lives," Percy said.

"Maybe, I did," I said, feeling my temper rising. "But did I save Reyna? Or Frank for that matter?"

Hazel started crying.

"I'm supposed to be a hero, but all I see is a sickness," I said. "I'm killing everyone."

Annabeth came over to me as if to pat me on the shoulder, but stopped herself.

"Ari," She said. "No one else on this boat can shoot like that. If you weren't here we'd all be dead soon. No one blames you for those deaths."

"_I know you don't blame me!" _ I screamed. "_But I blame myself!"_

"Ari," Piper said. "Go rest. Sleep."

I felt my suddenly weary eyes start to fall and I fell asleep.

"Praetor."

Philocrates stepped into the light.

"Yes?" Aurelia asked.

"Do you remember the spy we caught a few days ago?"

"Of course," She said. "The one who taunted me."

"We're tracking him," He said. "The third cohort almost found him. He'll be in our custody by tonight."

"Almost?" She asked.

"He got away again," Philocrates admitted.

"Leave me in peace, unless you have something useful to say," Aurelia said quietly.

Philocrates left. Aurelia sat down in one of the praetor's chairs and put her head in her hands.

"Vitalis," She murmured. "I miss you so much. I love you. I should've saved you."

It shocked me how much I sounded like her. I wasn't going to stoop that low.

"It's all that stupid girl's fault," She said. "Ariadne."

She hated me, and rightfully so, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She put her head down and sobbed for an uncountable amount of time.

"Praetor," Philocrates ran in. "We've cornered him. Let us go."

Aurelia stood up and wiped her tears.

"Let us," She replied. "For Rome. For Vitalis."

I woke in a bed to the sound of sobbing.


	8. Girl Talk

**(A/N Well, here's your Christmas present everybody. A happy chapter. Well, I don't really celebrate Christmas, but I needed some girl talk.)**

Chapter 8: Girl Talk

I stood up and walked out into the hallway. The crying was coming from one of the cabins.

I opened the door and found Hazel lying on the bed. It didn't seem like her style. This must've been Frank's room.

His bow was hung over a desk that was covered with paper that had some sort of symbols on it.

"Hazel," I asked, "Are you alright?"

"No," She cried.

"Maybe you just need to," I paused. "Find the rainbow in it. After a storm, the sun comes out and a rainbow appears. Hope appears after the worst days. After tears are shed."

"We met Iris once," Hazel said. "The rainbow goddess. Did Percy or… or Frank ever tell you that."

I shook my head. "No."

"She was a bit crazy, I think," Hazel said. "But Frank said that she told him, 'Don't lose hope, Frank. Rainbows always stand for hope.' She was right and so are you."

"Maybe Leo's right and I am philosophical."

Hazel laughed. It was good to hear.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Hazel said.

Piper opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey," I said.

"Leo was driving me crazy, so I decided to find you guys," Piper joked.

"Leo's driving all of us crazy," I said. "Oh, Piper can you explain something?"

"Sure, what?"

"What did Leo mean when he called me hot?"

Piper and Hazel laughed.

"It's slang," Piper said. "It's like a word for pretty."

"Aren't we looking for the girl he loves?" I asked. "Why would he call me pretty, then?"

Piper shrugged. "Twenty first century. Boys do that."

"Will you smack him for me?"

Hazel laughed.

"Sure" Piper joked.

"Leo must really love this girl," I said quietly.

"He does," Piper said. "He never stopped looking for her. The whole thing about if you love someone, you should let them go is stupid. If you love someone, you should always be there, or at least try to."

"Always be there," I repeated.

"What are you thinking about, Ari?" Hazel asked.

"Nik," I said. "I need to see him again."

"And you will," She said. "We all will someday."

"I don't want to wait until someday," I said. "I'm going to find a way to the Underworld."

"You will," A voice on the other side of the room said. "We all know you can do it."

"Thanks, Annabeth," I said.

"Does anyone feel like explaining this century to Ari?" Hazel asked jokingly.

"Why not?" Annabeth said.

"Why do people use all those metal things? What were they called, umm… cars?"

"They're faster than walking," Annabeth said. "Everything is about being fast to the mortals."

"That's stupid," I said.

"I guess," Annabeth said. "But it works."

"Ari," Piper asked. "What was your time like?"

"Well," I said. "I'm not completely sure. My father was the king and I couldn't exactly go out and play because, well you know…"

"You're a princess?" Hazel asked.

I nodded. "I guess. I've never been a proper one."

"Yes, you have," Annabeth said.

"So, does this time have a king?"

Hazel shook her head. "A president, who is elected."

"That's strange,"

"I guess it is," Piper said.

"So, what was being a princess like?" Hazel asked.

"Before I was like this?" I said. "It was annoying. My tutors all hated me. Most of them barely lasted a week. Then, when I was eleven, I got Cassia. She was my best friend. She wasn't afraid of me."

"Ari," Piper said. "You keep hinting that you weren't always like this."

"When I turned eight," I said. "I was playing tag with some of the village children. I was it. I tagged that boy and he… he fell over. Dead."

"Oh, Ari," Hazel said. "You never told us."

"You never asked," I countered.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine," I lied "I didn't know him. I've lost more important people since then."

The dinner bell rang.

"Let's go eat," Piper said.

She and Annabeth left the room.

"Hazel," I said. "It really will get better. I know that more than anyone."

"Thank you, Ari," She said. "But I don't think I'm the one that needs help."

"Rainbows, huh," I said. "Let's go eat."


End file.
